Talk:Prestige Points
Some Help with DR2 Additions. I wrote this list over 4 years ago and there are alot that are not on this wikia, but thing is is I would have to totally rip the page apart to add this list so any sugestions? BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 07:02, June 19, 2014 (UTC) here is the list Bonus PP Locations Platinum Strip *Standee - "Standee Used Bonus" 1,000 PP Fortune Park *Motion Madness - $2,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Motion Madness - $4,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 5,000 PP *Motion Madness - $10,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 10,000 PP Silver Strip One Little Duck Bingo *Fortune Whisperer - $500 = "Fortune Whisperer Bonus" 500 PP *Fortune Whisperer - $5,000 = "Fortune Whisperer Bonus" 5,000 PP *Fortune Whisperer - $30,000 = "Fortune Whisperer Bonus" 15,000 PP *Fortune Whisperer - $100,000 = "Fortune Whisperer Bonus" 25,000 PP *Fortune Whisperer - $250,000 = "Fortune Whisperer Bonus" 50,000 PP Peep Hole *Watch a Peep Show and get the "Peeping Tom Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Watch all Peep Shows and get the "All Peep Shows Bonus!" 10,000 PP Palisades Mall *Use the Grotto Slide and get the "Use Slide Bonus" 10,000 PP Flexin' *Ride an Exercise Bike and get the "Exercise Bike Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Ride all Exercise Bike's and get the "Exercise Bikes Bonus!"10,000 PP *Run on a Treadmill and get the "Treadmill Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Run on all Treadmill's and get the "All Treadmills Bonus!" 10,000 PP *Punch and Break the Body Builder Dummy for the "Dummy Punched Bonus!" 1,000 PP Atlantica Casino *Ride the Waves - $2,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Ride the Waves - $4,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 5,000 PP *Ride the Waves - $10,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 10,000 PP *Wheel of Destiny - $1,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 5,000 PP *Wheel of Destiny - $25,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 5,000 PP *Wheel of Destiny - $50,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 5,000 PP Slot Ranch Casino *Cash Me If You Can - $100 = "Environment Bonus!" 3,000 PP Royal Flush Plaza *Flaming Craps - Roll a 7 = "Craps Table Bonus!" 10,000 PP SporTrance *Casino Cup - $2,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 1,000 PP + $10,000 *Casino Cup - $4,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 5,000 PP + $10,000 *Casino Cup - $10,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 10,000 PP + $10,000 The Man's Sport *Punch and Break the Body Builder Dummy for the "Dummy Punched Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Use a Sledged Hammer on the Test of Strength Machine "Test of Strength Bonus!" 5,000 PP Americana Casino *Cash Me If You Can - $100 = "Environment Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Ride the Thunder - $1,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 1,000 PP *Ride the Thunder - $2,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 5,000 PP *Ride the Thunder - $5,000 = "Environment Bonus!" 10,000 PP Yucatan Casino *Money to Burn - $100 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 50 PP *Money to Burn - $250 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 100 PP *Money to Burn - $500 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 200 PP *Money to Burn - $1,000 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 500 PP *Money to Burn - $2,500 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 1,000 PP *Money to Burn - $5.000 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 2,500 PP *Money to Burn - $10,000 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 5,000 PP *Money to Burn - $25,000 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 10,000 PP *Money to Burn - $50,000 = "Pyromaniac Bonus" 15,000 PP *Money to Burn - $100,000 = "Stupidity Bonus" 20,000 PP Other *Spray Painted a Zombrex Poster "Poster Sprayed Bonus" 1,000 PP *Spray Painted all Zombrex Posters "All Posters Sprayed Bonus" 300,000 PP *Punch and Break All the Body Builder Dummy for the "All Dummys Bonus!" 10,000 PP